The Southern Majorette
by Thieves Gambette
Summary: Raven and her sister Bella move to Forks, Washington to give their mother Renee some freedom. There Raven meets someone she only heard of in legends, someone she'd been compared to time and time again. Note: Jasper is not with Alice any more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first attempt at writing a story and I hope you all enjoy it. I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind owning a certain southern cowboy. Anyway, on with the story. Narrator AWAY~!

Raven P.O.V.

I leaned back, staring at the top of the plane. I was well aware of my dear sister listening to her music next to her. The old iPod in my sister's hand was given to Bella by our mother. It was rather sentimental really. I had been indisposed of when she had received it. I felt myself slowly slipping into the darkness of sleep, and fear sat deep in my stomach at what my dreams might bring this time

-Dream-

_Blood everywhere, Mixing and swirling with clear pools of something I didn't want to think about. I turned slowly watching people around me become slaughtered. I threw my arms and, drug my nails through hard flesh, tearing my way through those around me, Straining to get out. I felt the bodies move in closer and tighter, and let out a loud animalistic scream._

-End Dream-

I jolted up from my laid back position in the plane seat, letting out the same animalistic scream, and gripping the arm rests until they cracked softly. Bella's head swiveled around to look at me, as she placed a calming hand on my arm.

"Raven, calm down, it wasn't real. You're on a plane. Deep breaths Raven," Bella quoted lines from experiences from past freak outs.

"I…I'm sorry Bella, I guess I need better restraint still," I let out a shaky breath and slumped back in the chair as the seat belt sign lit up in front of them. Bella and I silently buckled our seat belts. I felt the jarring as the plane came to a landing, and, once safe, stood and retrieved both Bella and my carry-on bags from the area above us.

I stepped off the plane to the rainy skies of Washington. Bella and I had come to live with our dad, Charlie, so our mom could travel with her new husband. As I walked out of the airport in Seattle I noticed Charlie was late, and with a sigh, sat down on one of the suitcases, signaling the Bella should do the same. I felt unnerved under the bleak color; I was so use to the bright sun over me. I straightened up as the sound of Our Father's cruiser reached my ears, and tapped Bella's shoulder; a silent signal to stand up.

I plastered on the closest thing I could manage to a smile, "Hey Charlie," my voice was quiet and rough. I heard Bella mumble a similar greeting.

"Hey girls, you ready to go?" Charlie seemed eager to have them both here, and Bella nodded absently while I effortlessly picked up all of our bags and tossed them in the back seat before getting in myself. Bella sat in the front and Charlie behind the wheel. None of us spoke; we didn't find the need to fill the space with mindless chatter.

When we arrived at the house Charlie showed Bella to her room as I wandered over to mine and pulled the key out of my back pocket. I never liked my privacy being invaded and had locked my room up every time I left Charlie's place.

Walking in I noticed that the only difference was the layer of dust that had settled on everything, the canopy wrought iron bed on one wall still had my black sheets, the towering books shelf still filled with books on Vampires and the civil war, I had all ways been a strange child looking back on it all, the black wrought iron desk that matched the bed was sitting there with some files scattered out on it, and I could see in the half open closet all of my old little black dresses, the white frills a sharp contrast to the dark color.

I walked over to the desk and closed the old files, after knocking the dust off, and set them in a pile taking note of the names I had been researching the last time I had been here, _The Major, The Captain, and The Lieutenant. Three of the most dangerous fuckers there is,_ I thought absently.

I moved to the open closet and pushed the dresses to the side to make room for the clothes that actually fit me, and as I did, caught sight of myself in the closet mirror; I stood back and checked myself over. My green eyes were dead and lifeless, two pits of despair, my pale cheeks hollow, once red plump lips were now chapped and cracked from chewing on them in worry, my knee length black hair dull and flat, the thermal I wore hung from her frame, the cargo pants swallowed me, and my black cowgirl boots were dingy. I looked like hell, but I had a damn good reason.

With a sigh I stepped away from the mirror and closed the closet, moving towards my window. I opened it and stepped up on the balcony there, my father along with Billy Black, and old Quill had built it when I was a lot younger, and I was surprised it still stood. I was more surprised they had made it out of concrete, but I still enjoyed the peace of just standing there outside.

I heard Charlie leave Bella to do her unpacking as I stepped back inside and decided to do the same. I picked up the dingy duffel bag and tossed it on the bed sending up a cloud of dust. I pulled out five basic thermals, a button up white shirt, 4 pairs of Jeans and another pair of cargo pants, and a pair of dress pants. I hung them all in the closet, avoiding the mirror at all costs, and closed it tight.

I heard Bella go downstairs to start dinner, but I knew no matter what delicious food she made, I wouldn't, couldn't, eat it. With a heavy sigh, I flopped onto my bed, and kicked my boots off. Tomorrow, Bella and I would start at Forks High, _oh goody, _I thought as I drifted off into another restless sleep.


	2. AN

Ok, I know I haven't updated this story in forever and the last thing you want on it is an AN. But this needs to be done.

Katie

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

ItaSaku1

Pugsleysmom

Themswhitlock

Kirbs85

Whitlocklover32

Thieves Gambette


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again my pretties. My sincerest apologies, I have no real excuse for not writing except that I got a little lazy and was more interested in reading the stories on here. But I'm back with a slightly edited was of telling Raven's story. And as a little gift, I'll go ahead and give you a little Jasper in this chapter.

Raven P.O.V.

I was sucked into another nightmare not long after I had lain down. This one was different from the first but oh so familiar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I could see a younger version of myself, black hair down to my back, green eyes alight, red lips moving quickly as I spoke animatedly. The black dress I wore was one of many I had, it was long sleeved, and it had a puffy skirt and white lace sticking out here and there, my little feet barely showing under the skirt with black Mary Janes adorning them. I couldn't have been more than four at the time._

_ Beside me, I recognized a young Hana. Hana was wearing a simple pink sundress and white flip flops, her own black hair in a ponytail on her head, and her blue eyes sparking softly. Saki and I were the exact same age; our mother's meeting in the hospital. She was listening with a tiny smile to my excited chatter. I would only talk like that with Hana and Danielle around. If there was any one else there, I would have been quiet as a church mouse. _

_ Finally, I recognized Saki's older brother, the ever effeminate Danielle. He was 21, and freshly out of the closet so to speak. He was Saki's only living family and often just hung out with the two younger girls, watching over them. He was wearing a basic black t shirt, and some jeans with a pair of sneakers, his own black hair short and messy, hanging in his piercing blue eyes. Danni had just gotten us into a big western movie that premiered that day; he had always had a way of getting what he wanted. He could convince anyone to do almost anything for him. _

_ I had leapt up onto the raised curb, and began balancing as I talked about how cool the cowboys had been. Saki giggled at my antics while Danni silently tensed to catch me if I fell. I wouldn't though, I never fell. Unlike my sister, I was Graceful and sure on my feet. Suddenly, two large men walked out of an alleyway and blocked the trio's path. Danni quickly snatched Hana and I and placed them behind him as he faced the two._

_"What do you want?" Danni's voice echoed with the authority of a protective older brother. Hana trembled as she stared at the two men, they screamed danger and she was too afraid to move an inch from where she stood. I, on the other hand, wasn't as afraid. I got the same feeling of danger and instantly began looking for a weapon. I found an iron pole taller than I was and hefted it up, holding it on my shoulder._

_ The two men laughed at Danni and stepped under the street light near them. They were both amazingly beautiful yet gut wrenchingly scary at the same time. They wore matching jeans and t shirt, and were barefoot. The one on the left had blonde hair and the one on the right had brown. The thing that shocked me the most was their eyes, they GLOWED a bright vibrant red. And then the blonde spoke, "feisty little boy aren't you," he had sneered at Danni; "I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute and smell the adrenaline in your veins." The man smiled, exposing a row of perfect, straight, scary white teeth. Without further notice the men had lunged at the group of humans._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat up and had to force the scream back as I recalled the night my life had changed for the worse. I shook my head trying to make the images go away and picked up my cell phone to check the time, _6:13 a.m. what a ghastly time_, I thought to myself. With a sigh I sat up and tossed my legs over the side of the bed, I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday and they were sticking to me with sweat.

I stood and moved over to my closet, withdrawing a thermal and a pair of baggy cargo jeans. I moved into the bathroom and stripped out of my filthy clothes, and stepped into the shower turning it on hot. I washed quickly, avoiding looking at my body and got right back out. I slipped on the clothes and tied my wet hair back out of the way, my bangs hanging over my eyes, blocking them from view. I moved downstairs at about 6:30 and began making breakfast for Bella and Charlie.

I set the table with eggs, bacon, and toast; a quick and easy meal for my precious family. I could hear both Charlie and Bella banging around, getting ready to start their day. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and leapt up onto the counter, staring down at the floor when I heard them descend the stairs. Bella and Charlie sat down silently eating. Charlie kept sending glances at me, probably wondering why I wasn't eating, but he wasn't verbal and couldn't think of how to ask me.

All of us looked towards the door when we heard a loud engine coming down the street, Charlie smiled then and stood up, "I got a surprise for you Bells." We trailed him outside, a little warily. Charlie was standing across from Billy Black and his son, Jacob, talking quietly for a moment before turning to us, "Surprise! Do you like it Bells?"

Bella smiled a shy smile for her father, "Really? You got this for me? I don't know what to say Ch-Dad, it's great, thank you so much." I watched as Bella awkwardly hugged Bella and then went over to see what Jacob was doing under the hood; while Charlie turned and started talking to Billy again. I took this moment to run a quick check of my surroundings to make sure there was no danger nearby. I didn't want to take any chances whatsoever.

My attention was drawn back to the others when the sound of the truck filled my ears, _God that thing is loud,_ I shook my head and went inside, grabbing my sister's and my own back pack before walking out in time to see the Black's leaving. Charlie bid us a silent goodbye before getting in the cruiser and going to work himself. I walked to the passenger side of the truck, and got in, placing our backpacks between us as Bella backed out and headed towards Forks High School.

Everyone's heads turned to watch us as we pulled into the parking lot. I couldn't blame them; this damn thing could be heard from a mile away by a deaf man. I took note of the other cars, older models mostly, in about the same condition as the truck we were currently sitting in. I did notice some unnecessarily flashy cars at one point, but paid little mind to them. I directed my sister to a spot in the back; it is an easily guarded spot and lets you see the whole lot from the cab.

I got out first and quickly scanned the area before Bella could get out. I followed her silently to the office, glaring at the people who stared at Bella too long or that made rude comments about her truck; it shut them up real quick. In the office the woman gave Bella and I our schedules and walked through a route with both of us. Bella took a map graciously but I merely shook my head, already having memorized it.

I walked into the hall and dropped my head so my hair covered my face as a boy walked up and took a picture of us, the camera blinding Bella seeing as she hadn't seen him coming in time to do the same as I. He told us his name, I took no bother in remembering it because I did not want to form bonds with the people here, and explained that he was on the newspaper and he wanted to do a story on us. Bella explained that there would be no story and, with a little influence from me, he accepted that.

Bella and I parted ways in the hall and I headed to my first class expectantly. I had AP Civil War studies and this was one obsession that stuck with me from child hood. I walked into class, and the second the teacher looked at me I knew there would be a problem. The perverted leer he gave was unsettling and just looking at the man made me want to throw up. I sent him the nastiest glare I had, and as expected, the lust in his eyes turned to fear and he was quickly gathering the materials I'd need for this class. The bell rang and it was a couple moments later when I registered the door opening behind me, Mr. Pervert looked up and in true teacher fashion said, "Whitlock brothers, Miss Hale, it's about time you joined us."

What wasn't in usual fashion was the way I felt every muscle tense at the name Whitlock, and automatically my mind went to the files I had closed yesterday. Southern Major. God of War. Ares. Jasper Whitlock. Though I was tense, I never let my emotions change, and I turned so my back was facing the white board on the wall and I could look at who had just entered.

There were three of them, two males and one female. One male stood in front of the other two and the other had his arm around the female's shoulders. The male in front had curly hair that looked like honey, and eyes of amber. He was tall, I'd say 6'7", and lanky with lightly toned muscles. He was wearing a black plaid button up shirt, jeans, black boots, and a Stetson. Though anyone else would never be able to, I could make out the scars on his neck and jaw.

The second male was the same height as the first, with shaggy brown hair and muddy brown eyes. He was more muscular and a little sturdier built. He was wearing a white t shirt, jeans, and worn brown boots. I could also make out the scars along this man's arms, up his neck, and around his jaw.

The woman was smaller, shorter than me. I'd put her at 5' even. She was petite in her figure, and had a dancer's body. She had long blond hair that came to her waist and looked like corn silk, and the same muddy brown eyes as the man next to her. She was wearing a fitted purple plaid shirt, that had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, jeans with holes in the knees, and boots the matched the brown ones the second man was wearing. My trained eyes also picked up some scars, much fewer than the other two, on this woman as well.

My assessment of the three had taken just a moment, and in a room full of people they wouldn't be a threat. Mr. Pervert handed me my materials as he spoke to the three that just entered, "Since you three so enjoy being tardy, instead of detention, you can get the new kid here caught up in my class." All three turned to look at me, but my eyes had not left them. "Now to your seats, all of you, Miss Swan you can sit in the empty seat next to Jasper," Mr. Pervert directed us.

I nodded and followed the four to the back of the class, and the blond male, which I can now identify as Jasper, sat at a two person table in the very back, with the other two in front of him. I sat next to him and sat my books in front of me. I do not make busy chatter; I didn't even bother telling them my name. I sat silently and took notes, while I kept all three of them in my sights, while Jasper occasionally glanced over at me with a curious expression.

As the bell rang, my silence obviously became too much for the brunette male and he stood in front of my desk and stuck his hand out, "Hey there little Darlin', names Peter, and let me welcome you to the dreariest town on the planet," he cracked a smile, probably hoping I would do the same at the bad joke. I looked down at his hand, then turned my flat eyes back up to him, and raised an eye brow. He awkwardly put it down but decided that it would be ok for him to keep talking, "so what brings you to a town like this, not many people choose to move here. I heard you were from Arizona right? Why would ya leave the sun behind?" He was obviously trying his best to make the 'sad lonely looking new kid' feel welcome.

With a sigh, I stood and leveled a gaze at him, "My name is Raven, I came here with my sister to keep an eye on her and keep her safe." I kept my voice neutral and emotionless through the mini-intro, and then went about gathering my stuff to head to my next class. I could feel their gazes on me, and turned to face them, raising an eyebrow at them.

The female stepped forward this time, "Howdy Raven, the name's Charlotte, that's awfully kind of ya to do for yer sister. Listen, the teacher here asked us to catch you up in this class, so what do you say to sittin' with us durin' lunch?" She looked at me with her muddy brown eyes wide, and I felt something brush up against me, and recognized a gift trying to affect me. I stifled my anger, and responded in the same voice as before, " Maybe, but right now I have to get to class so if you don't mind," I turned to leave again when Peter spoke up.

He made a mistake though; He threw his arm around my shoulders and started walking to the door as he spoke, "What class you got? Maybe we can walk with ya?" Every muscle in my body was tense, and the amount of effort to not initially throw him off of me and tear the offending appendage off was difficult. "I have gym next, and if ya don't mind me askin' why ya tryin' so hard to get to know me?" I didn't notice when I spoke with an accent that time, because I was seriously uncomfortable.

Charlotte answered for the guy, and I was vaguely aware of Jasper walking behind us, "Well, you're new and we figure it might be easier for ya if ya have some friends," I noticed her eyes sparkled when I spoke with my accent, and I guessed that I was the first one besides these two to have on up here. I could see the hope in the girl's eyes, and though I was feeling awkward, there was something about her that made it hard to say no. It was about more than friends to her, she probably only had these two guys to hang out with and wanted another girl in her life. I was still unsure of why me, but it was that hope, something I haven't seen in a while, that had me nodding at her, affirming that we could be friends.

Next thing I knew she was wrapped around me, her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist as she squealed happily in my ear. I froze up for a second before I awkwardly patted her back, and I could see the two guys smiling at her from the corner of my eye. Peter walked up and helped me unwind Charlotte from around my body. As I was giving them an awkward smile the bell rang, and all four of us took off towards the gymnasium. I was given the benefit of a doubt being a new student, and the teacher didn't even bat an eye lash at the other three. Something told me they were late often.


End file.
